Cargo is often transported in vehicles such as railway cars, trailers or trucks flatbeds or decks or, in some cases, on a car rooftop. To prevent movement or loss of the cargo, tie-down devices are typically used to secure the cargo. Conventional tie-down devices for securing cargo on vehicles, include, for example, ratchet straps or ropes. In use, such tie-down devices are tensioned to secure the cargo. Such tension against the cargo can cause damage to the cargo or portions of the cargo. What is needed in the art is a device that can protect the cargo from abrasions caused by the tie-down devices.